When I Was Your Man
by ILoveHarryandGinnyPotter
Summary: Harry didn't treat Ginny right when they were together. She left him. The future is not really what they expect. Different ending than you would expect with the song choice. Based on When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey everyone. This one-shot is based on the song 'When I Was Your Man' by Bruno Mars. That song is so sad and I absolutely love it. I hope you enjoy it:) It kind of has a twist at the end. Please Review!**

**P.S: Had to delete the lyrics..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to song. The song belongs to Bruno Mars and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Lying on our bed, it feels bigger now that you're not here. Our song is playing on the radio your father gave us as an anniversary present after he had messed with it. It sounds different, not like it used to sound when you sung it whenever it was on.

I went out with Ron and Hermione tonight. They brought you up, how you were happy with your Quidditch career. You were promoted to first chaser. They told me you met someone, a man who made you happy. His name is Matthew. Hermione says he's nice and loves you. He was pleasant when they met him and all the Weasley's love him. I'm happy for you, I really am. It just breaks my heart to hear you've moved on. It makes it more real. They talk more about Matthew and to me it all just sounds like blurry words.

I was stupid and dumb to realize what I had and what I let go. I should have bought you flowers and see your face turn that amazing color of red. I should have held your hand everywhere we went and not care who saw. I had the perfect girl and I threw it all away. You needed me and I wasn't there. I wasted all my hours on work instead of wasting them with you. Who knew time was limited for you and me. And all those party held in my honor I never took you too. We never went to protect you from all that spotlight, but you didn't care about the spotlight. You thought I was hiding you from the world. You only wanted to go and have fun, but with my overprotectiveness, you couldn't do anything. Now, all over the news I see you on the cover dancing and laughing with Matthew.**  
**

My selfishness caused you to leave. I thought you would never leave me because of who I am. My pride and ego got the best of me. But you aren't that kind of girl. You stuck around because you loved me, not the boy who lived or the chosen one, you loved me for me. It's too late now to fix everything with you. You moved on and met someone that makes you happy, someone that can treat you right, someone that isn't me. It haunts me when I sleep or shut my eyes, I see you happy without me.

How could I be so stupid, Gin? How could I have let my Gin walk away from me? I should have fought for you when you left, I should have been a man and gone after you. I'm sorry for not being what you wanted, for being weak when you needed me strong. I wasted my time in Auror missions saying I needed to, but you always told me my job was done; I had already done too much for the world. You warned me if I didn't change you would leave me. I didn't listen, I thought you were bluffing and would always stay with me.

I was wrong. I know I was and I'm probably too late to apologize for my mistakes. I can't change the time and go back to fix it. I wish I could, and then you'd be with me. We'd be together starting our own family. You always wanted a baby girl and you promised me you would name your first girl Lily and your first boy James after my parents. This was before things started going downhill, the summer before your last year at school and before I started Auror training.

It's been a year Ron came over to my flat with firewhiskey. He came to tell me news about you and Matthew. I told him to tell me anything new. He said that Matthew proposed months ago. You said yes. You're getting married tomorrow. It's been a year and you're already getting married. Do you know how much that hurts me? My everything is going to walk down the aisle with another man. He will hold your hand and kiss you and you'll wear his last name. You will dance with him as man and wife and you'll be the life of the party. You'll be the mum of his children and you'll live out our dreams with another. Ron and I drown all the firewhiskey, Ron had more than I did. He passed out in an hour. Ron's a very good friend, but I have to go see you. I know its midnight and you're probably asleep, but I have to see you before your wedding. I leave Ron lying on my couch and I walk out. I couldn't go longer without seeing your face. I walk to your flat. I could have apparated, but I need time to think.

I arrived outside your door and I knock, hoping you'll answer. I hear you shout to hold on and you open the door a minute later. You're shocked to see me here. You're only wearing a thin robe. I see more of you than I've seen in a year.

"Harry," You say.

"Gin,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't hold on any longer, Gin. I needed to see you before you were married," I tell her, trying hard not to let her see me break down.

You think for a while before telling me I can come in. I step in and I wait for you to shut the door.

"Gin, I miss you so much. I know it doesn't change things. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I did to you," I hear myself say.

"Your right, Harry. It doesn't change things. I'm marrying Matt tomorrow"

"I don't want you to break things with him. I want you to be happy and as long as you're happy, I'll be happy,"

"Thank you, Harry. Why did you come in the middle of the night? Why didn't you tell me this tomorrow?"

"I couldn't wait any longer, Gin. Ron came over earlier and told me,"

"Harry, are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk. I mean, I had a couple of shots, but no not drunk," My speech chooses this moment to slur and you shake your head at me.

"Come on, sit down. You are in no state to be walking or apparating anywhere. I'll tell Hermione to come pick you up,"

I grab her hand before she leaves to get floo powder.

"No, Ginny, I'm fine. I can walk home safely. I don't want to bother Hermione right now.

"Harry, I'm not letting you leave drunk. You can sleep on my couch while I brew a hangover potion for you. It will take me an hour," You tell me.

I agree. I sit on the couch while you go to the kitchen to get ingredients. I sit and wait for ten minutes before I get up and walk to the kitchen. I see you throwing ingredients in the cauldron. You hear me come in and you look up to smile at me. I want to kiss you so much when you smile with those amazing pink lips.

I walk over to you and I ask if you need help. You stare into my eyes and without thinking; I lean in and kiss you. You don't kiss me back at first, but you do and that's all I need to grab you and wrap my arms around you. It feels like the first time we kissed, full of energy and butterflies in my stomach. I broke the kiss and you look confused

"I'm sorry," I tell you

You shake your head, "No, don't be. I kissed you back,"

I can see the guilt in your eyes. I don't know if it's guilt for Matthew or guilt for kissing me and continuing it.

"Gin," I begin, but she interrupts me.

"Do you love me?" Ginny asks me.

I nod, "I do. I always will, Gin." That will never change,"

I see you shake while you speak.

"Then show me one last time, before I get married," You say.

I pick you up and take you to your bedroom. I lay you down, me on top.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

You nod and I kiss you with everything. I undress you and you undress me.

For the first time in a year, we make love. We make love until the early morning. I leave before Hermione and your mum see me here. I hope you know how much I love you.

I don't bother going to the wedding. I know all I would do is object and I don't want too. I want you to be happy even if that happy isn't with me. I stayed home and drank the whole day

Around midnight, Hermione and Ron pop over. They see me drunk off my arse. I try to tell them I'm fine, but it only comes out slurred. Hermione comes over to me and hugs me. I break down. I cry my heart out for the woman I lost. She tells me it's going to be okay. I don't believe her because I know it's not. The only happiness I had left had also left me. I know I should accept it but I can't. That night, Ron and Hermione stayed with me side by side until I passed out.

It's been two months since Ginny's wedding. She pops over to my flat with a frightened face.

"What's wrong, Gin?" I ask her.

I walk over to her and lift your face so I can look at you. You're shaking and I hug you.

"Harry, I have to tell you something,"

"What?"

"I'm- I'm pregnant, Harry"

Those words hit me hard. Ginny is pregnant. She's pregnant with Matthew's child. I don't know how to feel.

"Oh, have you told Matthew," I asked her.

She shakes her head. I start to think of why she would tell me if she hasn't told Matthew. Then it hit me. That child could be mine. My child. We didn't use protection that night.

"Is- Is it my ch- child?" I stutter.

She slowly shakes her head, her tears flowing freely. I don't know what to say. I'm shocked.

"We're going to have a baby," I say, not believing my own words.

"Yes," Ginny says, putting her hands on her belly.

"There is a baby in there," I say.

She nods her head.

"Harry, you know this doesn't change things. I'm married to Matt and I can't leave him,"

I stare at, "Ginny, I want to see my child grow and be with you throughout the pregnancy,"

"I can't. I can't do that to Matthew. I'm telling Matthew as soon as I go home that I'm pregnant and that it's his,"

"You can't do that to me, Gin. You can't do that to our baby. They can't grow up thinking someone else is his father," I start to raise my voice.

"You're going to have to deal with it. I made a mistake that night, sleeping with you. It never should've happened,"

She's hurting me and she knows it.

"Don't say that, Gin. I love you. What happened has happened and we created a beautiful baby that's going to grow into our child,"

"Harry, you can't promise me anything. You never could. Matthew can give the baby a stable home and a father figure who will always be there,"

"I can give you and our baby a stable home. I promise to always be here. I won't ever let you down again," I promise her.

"It's too late, Harry. I just came to tell you and now I'm leaving,"

"No, Gin," I start but before I can finish, she apparates out.

She leaves me there. I'm on the verge of breaking. I know I have to respect her wishes, but it kills me.

Ginny gave birth today. I wasn't even there to see my child be brought into the world. It seems Ron is the only one coming over to keep me updated. He tells me Ginny had a baby boy.

"What's his name?" I ask.

I want to hear the name of my baby.

"James Sirius," Ron says, eyeing me suspiciously.

My heart swells up with happiness. Ginny kept her promise. She named her first boy after my father and my godfather.

"Now, can you tell me why she would name her child James Sirius?" Ron asks me.

I avoid looking at him and I don't answer him. Ron nodded and I knew he figured it out. Living with Hermione has done him good.

"It's your child, isn't it?" Ron asks to prove his suspicions.

I nod slowly. I can't lie to my best mate.

"Does Matthew know?"

"I don't think so. I don't think Gin told him,"

"Why weren't you there at the hospital?"

"Gin wouldn't want me there," I answer.

"Did she tell you to stay away?"

"She told me she wanted the baby to have a stable father figure. She doesn't want me,"

"Ginny can't do that, mate. She can't take your child away. She's going to have a nice long chat with me once she gets out of the hospital,"

"No, Ron. She doesn't want anyone to know that child's mine. I can see my child from far away. I love her and I'm going to respect her wishes,"

"Are you bloody stupid? You have the right to see your child grow up. That is not up to Ginny to decide. You both decided to have sex and you both have to deal with the consequences. She can't decide by herself to keep the child from you," Ron yelled.

"Ginny only wants a happy life with James and Matthew," I said, attempting to defend Ginny, but I knew she was wrong.

"Well, I don't care what you think. I'm telling Hermione and then we are going to find a lawyer to represent you in trial. I don't care if she is my sister, Harry. She's wrong,"

"You're not doing anything, Ron. We're not taking this to trial. It's my choice not yours," I said, getting angry.

"Fine, Harry. But I'm telling Hermione," Ron says.

Harry nodded.

It's been two years since James was born. In those two years, I've seen him once or twice. Ginny doesn't want him to get attached to me. James doesn't know I'm his father. He thinks his father is Matthew. I have the urge to tell him I'm his father, but I can't. Ginny would be mad.

One time Ginny brought him over; we ended up having sex again. As always, we forgot the charm. I secretly hoped she would end up pregnant so maybe she would leave Matt and be with me. She did get pregnant and she told me that Matt is suspicious that James isn't his. I told her she should just tell him. She shut me down quick after.

When our second child was born, Ginny couldn't hide it from Matt any longer. She called the child Albus Severus. She let Harry pick the name. Albus had green eyes. Emerald green eyes like mine. Matt had brown eyes so it was easier to convince him James was his since James had brown eyes.

He confronted her and she told him the truth. James and Albus weren't his. Only Ginny, he, and I were in the room at the time. She told him that they were mine. He was mad and asked her for a divorce. She told him she would sign the papers but to think about what he was doing. I was happy that Ginny was going to be free but I knew it would take time for her to want to be with me.

A month later, Ginny got divorced. She accepted to go on a date with me when I asked her.

Ginny and I are together now. We're getting married soon. I proposed and she accepted. She legally changed James and Albus' last name to Potter. The whole world knew they were my kids

A year after our wedding, she got pregnant. She told me she wanted a girl.

When she went into labor, it took her five hours to have the baby. This time it was a girl. We called her Lily Luna Potter. She has Ginny's red hair and my green eyes. Hagrid told me she looks just like my mum.

Ginny and I are happy. We bought a home to accommodate our family and moved in. We painted the house the way we had planned it to be when we were seventeen. Now we're twenty four and we finally get to live out our dreams.

This time, I promised I would treat her right. I told my boss I wouldn't do missions that were highly dangerous and over three weeks long. I couldn't leave my family again. He agreed.

This time I buy her flowers and I hold her hand. I take her out to dance when she wants to. I treat her like she's the only thing in the world. She's on a pedestal for me and she will always be.

Our children are all in Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione's children. The majority of Gryffindor's are Weasley-Potter's.

Ginny and I are old now. We're in our eighty's. After all these years we're still together. I kept my promise to her. I never left her and I never will.

Ginny's hair has turned white. The red is gone and I miss it. My black hair had turned white also, but Ginny's hair was beautiful.

We went to the doctor's today. Ginny's dying. She won't live much longer. We tell our kids that she's dying and they all cry. Even though they're in their sixties, their mum is the world to them. We also tell Ron and Hermione. Ron is shocked that his sister is going to be the first to go. He hugs her tightly and we all tear up. Gin and Hermione leave to get tea. I tell Ron that when Ginny dies, I will go too. I can't live without her in the world. He tells me he's proud that I'm his brother in law; he couldn't have chosen anyone better to marry his sister. We hug for the first time in months. We're not really huggers like Ginny and Hermione.

Before we went to bed today, I told Ginny that we will leave this world together. She told me I was crazy. I told her I loved her for the last time. She said it back and I kissed her with everything I had. After all these year, our spark is still there. We fell asleep hugging and that's how our children found us. They found us clinging to each other, not breathing. We died together like I told Ginny we would. Everyone was at our funeral, Ron and Hermione and their kids, our kids, and all the other kids from all of Ginny's brothers.

I promised Ginny that I would never let her leave me again and that I would never leave her. I kept my promise. Ginny and I grew old together. We spent decades loving each other.

The Daily Prophet announced our death as a beautiful love story with a beautiful ending and it was.

I love her with all my heart and I hope she knows that I'm sorry for my mistakes. I'm the luckiest man on earth and heaven to have such a marvelous beautiful woman.


End file.
